Speak Now
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Based off Taylor Swift song. Renesmee is forced to marry Alec from the Volturi in Oder to keep Aro from killing her family. Jacob who imprinted on her gets of word of the wedding and tries to stop it, but also tries to keep Renesmee and her family safe. Will the wedding be stopped? Will Renesmee and her family ever be free of the Volturi? (Ness is also a shield like Bella)
1. She Must Marry Him

**This is a Jacob and Renesmee story**

* * *

Chapter 1: She Must Marry Him

Bella's POV-

Alice and I come into the house and go upstairs into the the living room where we find Edward, Rosalie, and baby Renesmee. We storm over to Edward.

"Edward, Alice had a vision. Something's gonna happen" he stands up and we go over to a corner.

"What, Bella?" I look at Alice. Edward looks at her, "Alice"

"The Voltrui . They're coming here"

"Why?" she looks at him. She didn't even tell why yet. I say to her.

"Alice?" she looks at us and says.

"They're coming to kill Renesmee. They think she's an immortal child"

"But she's not" I softly shout at her.

"He doesn't know that, Bella"

"When are they coming?" Edward says to her.

"Tomorrow morning" I turn to my daughter playing with Rosalie on the floor, then look at Edward. Before I could say anything, he says.

"Don't worry, Bella. I won't let them hurt our daughter"

"What are we gonna do, Edward?"

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

All of us part of the Cullen Clan are outside waiting for the Volturi. Emmett stay with Renesmee inside just in case a fight broke out or they tried to take her. Emmett is the strongest one, except for me. Carlisle says looking around.

"Alice?" he looks at her.

"They're almost here" Edward hands my hand. Honestly I don't want to fight them. I want to make some kind of deal with them, so they won't kill her, "They're thirty seconds away" I hear Alice say behind us. We all keep looking around and watching for them. Suddenly Edward and I see them come out of the woods. First is Aro, then Caius, Marcus, and Felix behind him. Everyone just stares at first, then Aro says.

"It seems you've been suspecting us" Carlisle walk to the front. My shield is protecting all of us. Jane's powers don't do anything to us. He says to the Volturi.

"Aro, no rules have been broken. My child is not immortal. There's no need for any of this"

"Where is the child?" he looks at me, "Hiding her, are you young Bella?" Then I yell at him.

"She's not what you think she is. She's a hybrid. Half human, half vampire"

"The child poses as a threat no matter what it is" Caius says behind Aro.

"There has to be something you want in exchange for letting her live" Aro looks around at his people.

"I think we can make an agreement" I know it's not going to be good. He want to kill one of us include, "I'll let the child live, but she must marry Jane's brother Alec when she's full term. Agreed?" I don't want to force Renesmee into marriage, but if that's what will keep her alive.

"Edward? Bella?" Carlisle says looking at us. Everyone was looking at us. I could see the Volturi are ready for fight if we said 'no'. I look at Edward, and he agrees he doesn't want this for Renesmee, but if it keeps her alive. He nods at me. I look back at the Volturi. At Aro and say.

"Agreed"

"Fabulous. When the time comes, we will send for you" I nod, "Until next time" Aro turns back to the woods and leave with the Volturi.


	2. I Have To, Jacob

**Skips to when Renesmee is eighteen and full grown, which is 2 years later.**

* * *

Chapter 2: I Have To Jacob

Renesmee's POV-

My name is Renesmee Cullen and I'm eighteen, full grown. I am getting married in two days to Alec from the Volturi. My mom told me it was an arranged marriage, and that they arranged it when I was a baby. I have never seen Alec in person. To me, he's not the one. I have one person in my life, besides my parents who cares about me. Jacob. I haven't seen him since I was a baby. Not until tonight...

"Hey Jacob" I say looking down at him through my bedroom.

"Move back. I'm coming up" I move and and Jacob climbs up. Right away, I run into his arms.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too, Renesmee" He looks at me.

"So how you been, Jake?"

"Not so great. I hard for me to stay away from you" I look at confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"She never told you?"

"She?"

"Bella. She never told you."

"Never told me what?" he looks me right in the eyes and says.

"About the wolf thing. We're suppose to be together, Renesmee" (He basically trying to tell her he imprinted on her without blurting it out) I remember my mom telling me something about the wolf thing and say to him.

"Jake, I'm getting married in two days. You're my best friend. Probably more, but I can't see you anymore"

"Why are you marrying his guy anyway? Have you met him?"

"No. It was an arranged marriage"

"You can't marry him"

"I have to, Jacob. The Volturi will kill my family if I don't"

"I can find another way to keep you guys safe so you don't have to marriage him" I look at him crying.

"I have no choice, Jake. Don't you get that"

"Ness"

"Please just...just go"

"I'm gonna fight for you" he turns and leaves out the window. I go over and watch him run into the woods. I know I love him, but there's nothing I can do to stop the wedding and not get my family killed. I'm doing this to keep them safe and protected.

* * *

**Please review. Will Jacob stop the wedding? Will Renesmee go through with it?**


	3. She's Doesn't

_Chapter 3: She Doesn't_

_Renesmee's POV_

I pace back and forward in my room waiting for the wedding to start. I keep thinking If I do this, will we really be safe from them? Will I have to move to Volterra? Will I ever see my family again if I do? Will I ever see Jacob again? I hear a knock on the door and it opens. I look at Caius standing in the doorway as he says.

"hello, Miss. Cullen. You ready?"

"Can I have a minute, Caius?"

"Just minute, then lets go" he closes the door. I take a deep breathe close my eyes and whisper.

"I'll miss you, Jacob. I will always love you" I open my eyes, sigh, and leave with Caius, who apparently walking me down the aisle. When I see Alec, he looks too young. Like four years younger. He's not attractive at all or even cute for my type. My type was...is Jacob. A werewolf. Alec is a vampire like me. My kind isn't my type. Just like my parents. My mom wasn't like my dad at first. That's how I became a hybrid. I'm trying to stay strong, and get this over with. I have no idea what the future holds for me and my family, but maybe doing this is maybe make it better...or it could make it worse. Alec takes my hand and I step up onto the mini stage and priest says.

"Welcome. We are gather here today for the marriage of Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Alec Volturi..." I look at my family sitting in the front. My mom is crying. I know she didn't want this for me, "before we wed this two young adults..." not really the word I would use, "Is there anyone who has reason to believe this two shouldn't be wed? Speak now"

"I do!" I turn and see Jacob standing in the middle of the aisle.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I can't let you do this"

"I don't think you weren't invite here" I hear Aro say as Alec puts his arm around my waist, "I suggest you leave"

"I'm not going anywhere without Renesmee" I see Aro glance at Jane. I see her look at Jacob.

"No!" I scream as Jacob falls to the ground in pain. I get out of Alec's grasp and run over throwing myself next to him on the ground, "Stop! Please!" I yell at Jane looking at her.

"Jane"

"Yes, master" Jane says looking at Aro as she stops hurting Jacob. I help him sit up and he wraps his arms around me.

"Are you OK?" I say looking at him. He nods at me and I put my head in his hand. I turn at my family with sorrow eyes almost crying.

_Dad, mom, Please do something. _I think.

_Don't worry, baby. We won't make you do this anymore. _

_But dad..._

_We'll figure something out. If you have to, leave with Jacob._

_Dad, no! What about you guys!_

_We'll be fine. I love you, Renesmee_

_I love you, dad..._

* * *

**Cliffhanger kind of. What do you think? Please review**


	4. Getaway

Chapter 4 - Getaway

"No!" I scream as Felix rips away from Jake.

"Hey, get your hands off my daughter!" my dad says as he stands up with my mom and the rest of my family. I look at Jacob who's watching the Volturi with anger. He's ready to take them down. Everyone just stares for awhile at each other. I never took my eyes off of Jacob. I wonder what he's thinking. Finally I hear my dad's voice in my head.

_Run to Jacob and Get out of here!_

_What?_

_Trust me. Run! _I take a deep breathe and free away from Felix's grasp. I run toward Jacob as I see my family run and start fighting the Volturi. Jacob catches me in his arms and hugs me. We look back at the full on fight between my family and the Volturi.

"Come on, we need to go!" Jacob says to me. I keep watching my family as Jake tries to pull me away, "Ness!" I look at him, nod and we run out the door. We run down the hall and up the stairs. Jacob let go of my hand. We made it almost to the final door when we stop and see Demteri and Jane. Jacob holds me close and walks back as he comes toward us.

"You're a bad girl, Renesmee" I watch her as she looks at Jacob.

"Don't!"

"Pain" I look at Jake. He doesn't flinch. He looks at me, then looks down. I look down too at our hands. Together. Am I protecting him? I know I'm a shield like my mom, but I didn't know this worked with Jacob (cause he's a werewolf). I thought only vampires. Suddenly we hear someone running back us. I turn and see Uncle Jasper. He run past to Jane and Demteri and fights them.

"Run! Go!" we hear Jasper say. I look at him then Jacob pulls me around them. As we get to the door, I hear something rip. I look back and see Jasper's head in Demteri's hands as his body falls to the ground.

"Jasper I whisper to myself. I feel Jacob pulling me through the door...

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter. What do you think? Please Review. Next Chapter coming soon.**


	5. The Plan

Chapter 5- The Plan

"Jacob, slow down!" I say to him noticing his driving almost 96 mph.

"Sorry" he eases off the gas a little, "I just want to get you out of this place. It just smells like..."

"Vampires?"

"Yes. Stupid bloodsuckers" he looks at me, "Not you or your family. You guys are different from...them"

"I know. I didn't choose any of this. I didn't choose to marry him"

"I know that" he takes my hand and takes it, "I love you"

"I love you too, Jake" I lean over and kiss his check, "You're the only one for me" he smiles at me, then looks back to the road.

"Ness, I'm...I'm sorry about Jasper" I nod looking down.

"I know. I wonder how everyone else's is. They're either dead, or joined the Volturi"

"None in your family would do that"

"My dad almost did, when he thought my mom was dead" he sighs and says to me.

"I remember that" I look at him.

"What's...the plan here?"

"I don't know where we're going, but first thing's first. We need to get on a plane and leave Italy" I nod agreeing.

"Where should we go?"

"Someplace none would think to find us"

"Like where?"

"Have you ever been to New York?" I stare at him.

"You want to take me to New York City?"

"Ya. The Volturi will never to look there. They'll think we went back to Forks"

"So we're going to Forks to fly to New York?"

"No, we're leaving from here to fly to New York. When I couldn't see you, I moved to New York for a while"

"How long's a while?"

"Since the day Bella told me to leave you guys alone"

"My mom told you to leave me?"

"Ya, basically. I moved to New York thinking I would never be able to go back to Forks"

"What made you come back?" he quickly looks at me smiling.

"You" I smile back at him and move closer to him in the car. He puts his right arm wrap me as I snuggle into his neck. I'm both happy and worried to the same time. Happy that Jacob is protecting, and worried about my family. My parents mostly. I hope they are OK. I don't know what I would do without them. As we drive, I slowly fall asleep on Jacob's shoulder.

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review.**


	6. Worry

Chapter 6: Worry

Jacob stops the car in front of a huge building. I look at me as he says.

"we're here"

"here?"

"yeah. Come on" we get out of the car and go inside. Jake opens the door to the apartment and we go in. I look around as Jacob closes the door.

"You rent this apartment?"

"I buy it a for years ago" I look at him, "I know worried about your family" he pulls me toward him.

"I'm never gonna see them again"

"You will, Ness. I promise" My eyes met his.

"I just want to know if they're OK" I close my eyes and focus on hearing my dad's voice.

_Dad if you hear me please say me you're OK._

_...I am baby. Me and your mom._

_What about Esme, Alice and Rosalie?_

_They're fine. Esme and Alice took Bella home. Rose is out looking for you. Emmett and I are getting rid of the Volturi's remains. Alec and Demetri escaped though._

_What about Carlisle?_

_...I'm sorry, Renesmee. Carlisle's dead._

"No" I say opening my eyes.

"What's wrong?" my eyes become watery and I say to Jacob.

"Carlisle's dead"

"Ness..."

"I'm getting the people I love killed because I won't marry Alec"

"Look at me" I look at him as he wipes the tears out of my eyes, "It's not your fault. I promise you. None else is going to die"

"Alec and Demetri escaped. They're looking for me. So is Rosalie"

"We stay here, and wait for her. OK?"

"What if Alec and Demetri find us first"

"We run. I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you, Renesmee" I give him a little smile and say.

"I love you, Jacob" he leans in and kisses me. Then hugs me protectively.

"I'm gonna fight for you"

"Don't ever let me go"

* * *

**Please review. What do you think? Tell me what you think should happen next.**


	7. Hello?

Chapter 7: Hello?

Renesmee's POV

Jacob and I arrived in New York City six weeks ago, and none has find us yet. He was right, none would think to look for us here. I wish I could tell my family where I am, but my dad told me it would be dangerous in case Demetri heard our thoughts. I guess he's a lot like Aro from what my dad's told me. Today, Jacob and I are just watching a movie since I really shouldn't leave the apartment. He's being very cautious,an d I don't blame him. Any vampire from Volterra is dangerous. I lay my head on Jacob's shoulder as we watch the movie. He looks down at me and says.

"You OK, Ness?"

"Ya. I just miss my family"

"You'll be with them soon. I promise" I sigh and whisper.

"That's what you said last week" suddenly we hear a bang on the door. We both sit up and turn to the door. We stand up as I cling to Jacob's side. He looks at me.

"Stay behind me" I nod and we walk over to the door. We hear another bang on the door.

"Who's there!" Jake yells.

"Jake?" I whisper to him. We slowly back away as he says to me.

"We need to get out of here" we turn and go toward the firescape. As I climb out, I hear the door fall to the ground. Jacob quickly pulls me out the window, and go down the firescape.

"Jake! Ness!" That's weird. I hear like...

"Jacob stop! I think I hear Rosalie!" he looks at me.

"It's a trick. We need to keep moving" I look back, then at Jake.

"I'm serious"

"Me too. Come on" I pull my hand away from him and go back up to his apartment.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I feel Renesmee's hand slip out of mine. I look back and see her going back up to my apartment.

"Renesmee, no!" I go after her. I jump through the window and see Demetri holding her arm. She tried to pull away, but it was no use. He's too strong.

"The wedding will happen"

"There's nothing you can do to me. I'm not letting you take her without a fight"

"I won't need to go any closer" I look at him confused. What's he talking about? Suddenly a rush of pain goes through my body as I fall to the ground. I barely can see anything. I'm too painfully to even see. With my blurry vision, I see Ness screaming at him to stop. He moves back slowly, I hear the door open and close. The pain's gone now. And so was Renesmee.

* * *

**Please review. What will happen next? Will Jacob be able to save her again? Or will he be too late this time?**


	8. Question!

**Ignore the last chapter when answering this question.**

**Tell me what you think?**

* * *

Question: Who should end up marrying Alec?

A) Renesmee

B) Esme

C) Alice

D) His sister, Jane

E) A new vampire girl

F) He should be killed by Jacob


	9. Volterra

Chapter 8: Volterra

Renesmee's POV

I open my eyes and look around. I'm back in the Voluterra (I'm guessing). I stand up and go over to the door. I pull the handle, it's locked. I start screaming.

"Let me out! Demetri, open the door! Let me go! Someone help!"

"Shut up, Renesmee!" I hear someone yell from the other side.

"Let me out!" I start banging and kicking the door, "I don't want this!" no respond, "I know you're there!" still nothing. I lean against the door and slide out. I close my eyes and focus.

_Dad? Please, please, answer me. I need you. I need your help._

_..._

_Dad, please. I need you right now._

_..._

_Dad. Please._

_..._

_Please tell me something._

_I love you. I'm sorry we couldn't protect you._

_What does that mean?_

_..._

_Dad?_

_Marry Alec._

I opened my eyes as I gasp. He wasn't serious? On minute he's telling me to run away with Jacob. The next he's telling me to marry Alec. I'm not a baby anymore. None makes chooses for me anymore. I doing what I want. I want to get out of here and be with Jacob. And that's what I'm going to do.

* * *

Edward's POV

_Dad?_

_Marry Alec._

I disconnect with her as I stare out the window. I can't believe I just told her that. Nune of us want to see her marry Alec, but Alice saw Renesmee and Alec being married in Volterra. She only told me.

"Edward?" I turn around and see Bella, "Did you hear her?"

"No" I lie.

"Let me know if you do, OK?"

"OK. I love you"

"I love you too" Bella walks out of the room.

* * *

Bella's POV

I walk out of the room, and go into the living room with Emmett.

"Have you heard from Rose?" I say sitting next to him.

"No, she's hasn't called. She will when she finds Renesmee"

"I hope she finds her soon. I can't take this anymore. I want my baby"

"We all want her back. Has Jacob called you or anything?"

"No. He probably can't because of Alec and Demetri"

"He's being safe Bella"

"I know. I just wish I knew"

"Edward doesn't know?"

"He hasn't heard from Renesmee" suddenly we hear the door open and Jacob run in. He frantically looks at around, then at us. We stand up as I say.

"Jacob?" He walks over to us.

"Bella..."

"Where's Renesmee?"

"Back in Volterra. Demetri took her"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. **


	10. Coming For You

**Sorry for the long wait. **

* * *

Chapter 9: Coming For You

Jacob's POV

Bella stares at me, "I'm sorry"

"Edward!" Bella called down the hall. He is in the room and next to Bella in a flash.

"What's wrong?"

"Jake, knows where she is. We need to go"

"let's go" they look at me and all four of us go to Voluterra. Hopefully were not too late.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I willing follow Demetri down the hall. He opens my bedroom door and I go in. I turn to him as he locks the door and I say.

"You don't have to watch me all the time"

"Alec want me to make sure you won't try anything. He doesn't trust you and either do I"

"Whatever"

"Go get ready for the wedding. There won't be any interruptions this time" I glance at him and go into the bathroom. I quickly lock the door behind me.

"Finally alone" I slide down the door onto the floor. I drop my head onto my knees.

_Renesmee? _I pop my head up.

_Dad!_

_We're coming for you._

_Where are you?_

_Driving to Volterra with Bella and Jacob. We're gonna bring you home._

_I love you guys._

_I was wrong to tell you to marry him. You love who you love._

_What do I do? How can I help?_

_Go with the follow. _

_OK. _I get up off the floor and open the door. Demetri is waiting in front of the door.

"Ready" I say whipping my tears.

"Don't worry, Renesmee. I'll take care of Edward, Bella, and Jacob during the wedding." my eyes widen. He heard our thoughts. He pulls out of the bathroom and out of the room. He wants to rush the wedding now.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review.**


End file.
